1. Field of the Invention
This invention incorporates support post and bars for a special swing.
2. Description of the prior Art
Swings have been in use I'm sure, since, man has felt the fast breeze over his face, or felt the thrill of a sudden fall.
There has been many great swings built to satisfy this desire, too many to try to name a few. This invention I believe will accomplish these feelings and challenge the user, young and old to safely defy The Laws of Gravity, exercise his/her body and at the same time have a "barrel" of fun.